Slam Dunk!
by Bonus.Ninja
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl who is hopelessly in love with one of her best friends, who will never love her back. Natsume, a player on a college basketball team called, The Alices. One ball changed everything, when it smacked into the back of Mikan's head. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this currently on my phone. This is my third story. Another Gakuen Alice one too. I'm still writing My Cousin's Rommate. Then this idea popped in my head, and I couldn't wait to put it on fan fiction, then I also feared somebody would steal my idea! So here I am. I probably won't update until I update MCR. So please bear with me.**

**I do not support HotaruXHayate, its just part of the story.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's PoV<p>

Screech marks were heard as the players went up and down the court. I, Mikan Sakura, was at a basketball game with my friends Tsubasa, Hotaru, and her boyfriend Hayate. I dragged Hotaru here, so I wouldn't be stuck with Tsubasa alone. She brung along Hayate so she wouldn't be stuck with two "idiots" as she calls us.

Tsubasa was 21, and just graduated college. He has inky black, short, spiky hair. With dazzling Dark blue eyes. His pale smooth skin, had a black star tattoo under his left eye. Tsubasa is the kinda guy who likes playing pranks, and taking care of his close friends.

Hotaru has raven black, chin length hair. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of purple, that I'm jealous of. Her skin was pale, not having a blemish since 8th grade. Even though we've been friends since elementary school, she always acts cold to me. Often hitting me with her baka gun, I still love her though. Hotaru and I were currently 19.

Hayate has auburn colored, short, spiky chin-length hair. His eyes were a light brown, and he was always seen smiling. Its really a mystery how him and Hotaru got together. He acts like a goofball, and gets excited easily. Hayate won't do anything unless it involves Hotaru. He just graduated with Tsubasa, and is the same age as him.

Then lastly, theres me. I had plain brown hair, with matching muddy brown eyes. My skin was pale, and I had blemishes every now and then. I act cheerful, bubbly, and optimistic. Always looking on the bright side.

We were currently watching the Alices, play the Seahorses. Who names their team Seahorses? The Alices are currently beating the Seahorses by 4, its 6 to 10. I feel bad for the Seahorses, they all look so skinny and lanky. Like weaklings, like their name. The Alices, on the otherhand, were muscular.

"Mikan! Did you see Natsume dunk that ball? DID YOU?" Tsubasa started to shake me rapidly. I really don't get how these guys get so excited about it. All these college guys are doing, is going up and down the court. Occasionaly making a basket. This "Natsume" guy, is on the Alices. Hes now Tsubasa favorite player. I was just hoping he would shut up, and we could start making out. If you didn't get why I said the last statment, I like Tsubasa more then a friend. Though, I've been officialy friend-zoned since 5th grade.

"No, I didn't sorry." I replied, rubbing my neck and laughing nervously. Tsubasa sighed, and blew a piece of hair from in front of his face.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should have invited you, your barely paying attention! Hayate and I are the only ones watching since Hotaru is too busy trying to sell her inventions." He pouted. Oh my gosh, he looks so hot right now. Wait, Mikan get a hold of yourself.

I took a big slurp of my cherry slushie, to help hide the fact that I was blushing madly. Tsubasa turned back to game, and got absorbed again. Hayate was next to him, blabbering about how cool this game was to Hotaru, who wasn't even listening. I finally took notice to my undeniable urge to pee. I rose up, and excused myself timidly. Pushing pass thousands of legs, and practically getting tangled every now and then. When I finally got on the stair way, I wiped the imaginary sweat from my forehead and sighed.

"God Mikan, you really need to step up your game." I murmered to myself, and made my way down the stairs. While going down, I noticed how intense the game was getting. My urge to pee got more unbareable. My footsteps got more rapid going down the stairs. My sandal touched the gym floor, and I walked towards the doors that lead into the hall.

I walked past the buzzer, noticing the Seahorses had one more point. Like I care. I don't care about basketball, Natsume, or the score. I just wish Tsubasa wasn't so obsessed with basketball, and could actually give a crap about relationships. All he talks about is how cool Natsume is, he even has posters around his room. Not like I go in there often...

"Stupid Natsume." I muttered.

As if he had heard me, I failed to notice the raven haired guy, whipped the ball to his teammate. Who missed. The ball sped past the guy, and straight into the back of of my head. Everything went dark, while the gym went quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you all like it? I personally like it a lot. Review please! Since Hayate doesn't have a<strong>actual<strong>appearance, I made one up.<strong>****


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally a second chapter? Sorry for the wait. My mind forgot what I was going to write next, now I've remembered! Thanks for the reviews, they made me smile. I actually thought this story wouldn't get that many alerts, and favorites since the first chapter wasn't that long. You proved me wrong, so thanks again! I'm also sorry about the problem with the characters, I didn't know it said Natsume and Hotaru, thanks for pointing that out!**

**Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's PoV<p>

My head felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Although, I was laying on something soft. A beeping sound was ringing in my ears. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could barely open them. When I did, rays of a bright white light stung my eyes, so I squeezed them shut tightly. I tried to rub my eyes with my hands, but when they got half way towards my face, they stopped. This time, I opened my eyes slowly and examined my arm. It was bandaged and had a IV in it. What happened? I looked around the room, and saw white walls, and creamed tiled floors. A white cabinet with random medicines was hanging on the wall, next to some posters of people saying it was good to exercise, and always wash your hands. I had a push table next to my hospital bed, and it had a plate of uneaten food, and a glass of water. I moved my legs, and the sheets made a crumpling noise. I noticed the beeping came from a heart monitor next to my bed, and it was going smoothly. Good, I don't want to be dead.

"Ngh..." I yawned a little, and stretched my legs, and toes. It feels like I've been asleep for some time. I tried to remember what happened earlier, but a headache started. All I remember right now is Tsubasa, Hotaru, Hayate, and I walking into a door of bright white light. Once we got through, I got a roaring headache. Guess I'll just have to ask Hotaru when I get out of here. I heaved myself up, and stretched my arms the farthest they could go with the IV hooked up to it. My stomach grumbled, and I looked at the food skeptically. Should I take it or not? Cautiously I looked around, and slowly reached for the baked potato that was sitting next to a little thing of mac n' cheese. That's when the curtain next to me, swung open. I turned my head, and saw Tsubasa standing there staring at me. Then he glared.

"YOU IDIOT! LAY BACK DOWN! YOU WON'T GET BETTER IF YOU DON'T LAY DOWN!" Then he came over, and pushed me to laying position again. My head started to hurt once it hit the pillow again.

"OUCH!" I yelped, and Tsubasa pulled his hands away. Then he sighed, and sat down on the wooden chair next to my bed. I looked questionable at him, wondering if he knew what happen. MAYBE HE CAME TO VISIT ME, WITHOUT HOTARU COMING TOO? Maybe he actually cares about me? LIKE IN THE ROMANCE MOVIES? My face started to heat up just thinking about it. Okay Mikan, no more chick flicks for you. Tsubasa put his hands on the railing and shook it a little to get my attention. When I looked at him, I couldn't help but get red in the face even more. He looked so adorable, and bashful! I want to hug him, but I can't. Since, he doesn't like me in that way.

"Look, Mikan, do you remember what happened?" I raised a eyebrow. Nope, only us going through a door. Can't remember anything after that.

"No, only going through a door." I brought my finger to my lip, seeing if I could at least remember any sentences or dialogue. Nope. None.

"Well, we went to a basketball game. Seahorses vs The Alices. When you went to go to the bathroom or something, a stray ball smacked you in the back of the head. I think the doctor said you had a minor concussion, or a mild one. Something like that," I nodded. Then I remembered. It all came rushing back all at once, all in slow motion. My sandal touching the floor. Me, walking towards the double doors, muttering stuff angrily. Natsume passing the ball to the teammate who missed.

"Now I remember. Stupid Natsume. HE PUT ME IN THIS HOSPITAL! I SHALL SUE!" I yelled. Tsubasa looked around nervously. What? Did I do something wrong?

"UH..." Then the curtain slid open again, and there was a angry looking basketball player, drenched in sweat. I could smell him from sitting in the bed. He had a ticked expression on, and was gripping the curtain like it was his only support of life. Natsume's piercing red eyes shot through me like a bullet, and I wanted to cower under my blanket in fear. Natsume Hyuuga, famous basketball player for The Alices. Rare red eyes, raven black hair, tanned skin. A god in most girls eyes, and in Tsubasa's eyes too. He was around 20 years old. I glared back at him.

"So, I just LEFT my basketball game, came here to apologize, and I get insulted? Makes you look like a good person." A growl came from my mouth, and I wanted to punch him so bad. Natsume looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, and cursed under his breath, then his gaze came back to me.

"I just missed the rest of the game. I hope your happy." His glare never left his face. I managed not to scream at him, since we were in the middle of a hospital. Then he turned, and walked out the door, not even glancing back. Hes lucky I kept my mouth shut. I would've totally cussed him out. Tsubasa glared at me again, making me flinch.

"Mikan..." Oh yeah, Natsume is Tsubasa's idol, and I totally embarrassed him. I nervously laughed.

"Heh...heh...heh?"

"I'm taking you home, NOW." The doctor had came in moments later, checking my pulse, the back of my head, and my neck. He said it was all good, but still gave me pills for my headaches, which would go away in a week or so. We had got to the parking lot in about a half n' hour since Natsume was in the hospital room. Tsubasa led me to his old black truck, that he got from his dad. It was a four seater. Silence was in the air, and I could feel the vibes of anger come off from him. He was still mad, obviously. When I got in the truck, he slammed his door shut. Okay, I feel as if he is going to murder me. It was silent on the way home, I occupied myself by looking at the houses that went by. I didn't dare talk to Tsubasa, fearing that I might mess up my chances with him even more. Tsubasa stopped outside my little cream colored one story house, and I let myself out.

"Bye, and thanks..." I said awkwardly, and Tsubasa said bye. I shut the door, and he drove off. My heart felt like it was ripped in two. ITS ALL NATSUME'S FAULT! HE STARTED THIS! On my doorstep, I saw a little basket. I quickened my pace, and when I reached it, I saw it had fruits in it. I bent down, and looked at the little white care placed on it.

Sorry, get well soon.

Natsume Hyuuga.

It was signed with his signature, I only know that its his handwriting since Tsubasa has a poster that was signed by him in his room, but I have a feeling that he didn't truly mean it. I looked around cautiously, picked up the basket, walked over to my trashcans that were located on the side of the street, and set it down. I dusted off my hands, and walked back to my house, and a headache came again. Now, I think something bad is going to come my way soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I rushed the last part, I'm so tired. It took me all day to finish this. Please review!<strong>


End file.
